


On The Oregon Trail By Wagon Train

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Love In All The Wrong Places [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Casper Wyoming, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oregon Trail, Outdoor Sex Implied, Tepees, Wagon Train - Freeform, wyoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy and Spock ride the Oregon Trail in a wagon train, then they will sleep in a tepee.  Well, they're supposed to sleep in a tepee.





	On The Oregon Trail By Wagon Train

“How do you like riding in a wagon train, Spock?”

“The rocking motion of the wagon will soon put me to sleep.”

McCoy smirked. “We could use that rocking motion for better activities, couldn't we?”

“Concentrate on our journey, Leonard. This is the actual trail that the American pioneers took to Oregon.”

“I’m looking forward to supper from a Dutch oven around the campfire.”

“Then we will be sleeping in a tepee under the stars.”

“Just under the stars, Vulcan. IF you know what I mean. Make me touch the stars tonight!”

Spock smiled softly. “I will certainly try, Leonard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
